Thanksgiving! OH what a time!
by stay gold
Summary: Thanksgiving time at the Marino household; future fic.
1. Preparations

DISCLAIMER- I don't own a thing. PAIRING- R/J; L/D; and of course Sookie/Jackson SUMMARY- Thanksgiving time at the Marino household/ future fic.  
  
*************************************  
  
On Ponderosa Drive sat a two-story, brown brick house. Two majestic looking oak trees were located in the front yard, surrounded by yellow, red, and orange leaves. The crisp November air whistled through the branches, while inside a roaring fire warmed the whole house through and through. The owners of the scenic property were none other than Jess and Rory Marino. The Marinos had two children, Harrison and Shane. Harrison is sixteen, while his brother Shane is fifteen. This Thanksgiving their house was to be filled with Lorelei, Sookie and Jackson, Dave and Lane, Emily and Richard, and Luke. Much to Rory's happiness, Thanksgiving was the next day. " Honey, Harrison and I are going to go get some more candy corn, we're running low." Jess said walking into the kitchen where Rory was busy making a sweat potato casserole. " Okay.hey hun! Could you pick up some more whipped cream? I want to make sure my mom doesn't give a fit if we run out." Rory asked brushing a strand of hair from her face. " Sure, do you want me to send in Shane to help you?" " Nah, I have him busy setting the table." Rory responded placing the casserole dish in the oven. " Okay, we'll be back." Jess stated walking out the front door. " BYE!" Rory called. " Mom?" Shane asked walking into the kitchen that was cluttered with measuring cups, flour and sugar canisters, backing pans, and broken eggshells. " Yeah sweetie?" Rory asked from the pantry. " What do you think of everyone with the same plate and you with your very own special one?" Shane asked looking down at the floor. " What did you do?" Rory asked coming out from behind the pantry door. " Well, I accidentally dropped one of your good china ones." Shane stated hesitantly. " Okay.um.just go get another plate from the other china sets and use that one. It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." " Right." Shane responded disappearing down the hall. The rest of the evening, Rory spent in the kitchen making sure all the food was finished. Jess, Shane, and Harrison pretty much just tried to stay out of her way. They were doing a pretty good job at it too. Finally around eleven, Rory emerged from the kitchen and plopped down on the sofa next to Harrison. " Are you done?" Jess asked, stressing the "done." " Yes, I am. Now, I think I'm gonna go to bed before I think of something else I have to do." Rory stated rising from her seat. " Good idea, night hun. I'll be up soon." Jess said giving Rory a small peck on the lips. " Night. Night you two." Rory said kissing each of her sons. " Night ma." Harrison stated flipping through the channels. " Goodnight." Shane stated staring blankly at the television screen. That night, the whole Marino household slept soundly, all anticipating the next day. As they slept, a soft shower of snow descended from the velvet sky. It really was a beautiful night.  
  
  
  
Next chapter coming soon.. 


	2. Family, you can't live without them you ...

Luke and Lorelei drove up to the big brown house on Ponderosa Drive in the same car. They weren't a couple, because both, even in their old age, didn't want to sabotage their beautiful relationship. Yes, there were times over the years where they might have shared one or two secretive kisses, but nothing major. " LUKEY! We're here!" Lorelei squealed once Luke parked the car. " Yes we are, and could you please refrain from calling me Lukey?" Luke asked opening his car door with a sigh. " I'll try, but sometimes I just get SOO excited. YEAH! I get to see my boys!" Lorelei exclaimed as she bounded up to the front stoop. " Here goes nothing." Luke said softly to himself, smirking slightly at Lorelei's childish behavior. Lorelei knocked repeatedly on the front door until Harrison came to open it. " HARRY!" Lorelei exclaimed, hugging her grandson with such vigor. She was the only one Harrison permitted to call him that. " Hey gram! Come in. Hey Uncle Luke!" Harrison stated, opening the door wider in order to let the very differing pair inside. " Shane!" Lorelei stated running over to her youngest grandson and hugging him with just as much vigor as his brother. "Hi gram." " MOM! How are you?" Rory asked coming out from the dinning room. " Rory, I'm good. How are you baby?" Lorelei asked giving her daughter a hug. " I'm good, tired, but good. Hey Luke, Jess is outback if you want to go see him" " Okay." Luke sated walking down the hall and out the backdoor. " So mom how was the drive?" " Not too bad, I counted exactly fifteen deer on the way." Lorelei said sitting down next to Harrison on the couch. " Yeah, there are a lot of deer around here." Rory responded, sitting in the rocking chair next to the crackling fire. " Why didn't you stay in Stars Hollow? Instead you had to move three miles away from me." Lorelei said pouting. " Oh mom, three miles is NOT long. Besides, Jess had a really good job offer up here." "I know, hey when are the rest of the feasters coming?" Lorelei asked. " They should be here soon. Dinner isn't until about two, they have two hours." Rory responded petting their English bulldog Chadwick. " True. So Shane, do you have any girlfriends I should know about?" Lorelei asked winking. Shane turned ten shades of red; everyone knew he had a sweet spot for Lana Sanders, Lane and Dave's daughter (does anyone know Dave's last name?). " You don't have to answer that, what about you Harry?" Lorelei asked chuckling still at Shane's face. " Well, no none right now. Still waiting for the right one." Harrison stated. " All in good time my son, all in good time." Lorelei said patting Harrison on the knee. " Hey ma!" Jess said walking in from outside with Luke. (Did Jess just call Lorelei mom? Yes! Over the years Jess and Lorelei had put the past behind them and actually became quite close) " Jess, hey!" Lorelei exclaimed rising from her seat. " How are you doing?" Jess asked placing his arm around Lorelei. " I doing good, still begging your old uncle there to let me remodel the diner." Lorelei stated winking at Luke. " No, for the hundredth-millionth time, NO!" Luke stated taking Lorelei's place next to Harrison on the couch. " Ahh Uncle Luke, he's set in his ways. Does anyone want something to drink?" Jess asked walking into the kitchen. " Look at me, what a hostess. I didn't even offer you two anything to drink. Yes, do you want something?" Rory asked following her husband into the kitchen. " No I'm fine, and Lorelei doesn't need anything until dinner, cause she'll only ask for coffee and she doesn't need to be anymore hyper." Luke answered from the living room. Rory laughed, just like old times. Just like old times... 


	3. can't you feel the love

A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me. The fun part of being a writer is reading what others think of your writing. Thanx also to footballchick5 for telling me Dave's last name. I can't figure out (I don't think I'm even able) how to change it in the second chapter.but oh well. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
**********************************  
  
It's was around one when Lane, Dave, and Lana finally arrived. Shane was thrilled to see Lana, but tried desperately not to show it.  
  
" Rory, I have to tell you, I have seen more deer around these parts!" Lane exclaimed once she took off her coat.  
  
" You know, my mother was also telling me about the number of deer she saw. You two are so much alike sometimes that it's freaky. No wonder you two always got along!" Rory exclaimed laughing.  
  
" Hey Dave!" Jess said clapping Dave on the back.  
  
" Hey Jess! What's up?" Dave asked smiling, he always loved coming to the Marino house.  
  
" Nothing much, trying to get Rory to stay out of the kitchen and rest. I swear, that women is on the go all the time! I don't think the hundred cups of coffee she drinks every day help either!" Jess answered laughing.  
  
" Hey, I've cut back!" Rory exclaimed walking over to the pair who stood in front of the door, " Why don't you guys come sit down? We're still waiting for Sookie and Jackson." Rory stated sitting next to Lane and her mom on the couch.  
  
" Rory guess what? I don't know if Lorelei told you this already but Taylor is closing down his store." Lane stated.  
  
" I forgot to tell you! Yeah, it's been quite the news of Stars Hollow!" Lorelei exclaimed.  
  
" Well I'll be, I never thought Taylor would close down his store! He took so much pride in that place!" Rory stated shocked.  
  
" Yeah, there were a lot of memories in that place.or on the sidewalk!" Lorelei said directing her gaze to Jess.  
  
" Hey! That was HOW long ago? I've matured. Really!" Jess said defensively while chuckling.  
  
" Yeah you've matured dad. Just last week you tipped over Mr. Hennessey's trash can!" Shane said laughing.  
  
" Mr. Hennessey was being a real pain in my behind, besides, he wasn't being nice to Chadwick, I saw him kick the poor thing! Mr. Hennessey is just better be glad I didn't sue him for that!" Jess exclaimed once again in defense, and also once again chuckling.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
" I'll get it." Rory said walking into the kitchen, " hello?" She asked.  
  
" Hey Rory! It's Sookie!"  
  
" Hey!"  
  
" Hey, I just wanted to ask you something. Jackson's niece is staying the week with us, so we have to bring her along, is that okay? We're just about to leave." Sookie asked. Her and Jackson still lived in Stars Hollow and the drive wasn't long at all from there to Rory's.  
  
" Sure, the more the merrier!" Rory exclaimed. She loved meeting new people.  
  
" Great! See ya soon!"  
  
" Okay buhbye!" Rory responded hanging up the phone.  
  
" Looks like we're having another feaster, as my mom would say. Jackson's niece is coming too!" Rory informed everyone as she entered the living room.  
  
" So should I got set another place on the table?" Jess asked.  
  
" Yeah would you? Harrison why don't you, Shane, and Lana turn on the tv? I think the Macy's parade is on still." Rory said to her eldest.  
  
" Sure." Harrison stated picking up the remote.  
  
Everyone enjoyed the fellowship, and Lana and Shane were seen giving secretive glances to each other. Laughter, warmth, and yes LOVE were in the air. OH what a time! 


	4. Mistletoe don't you love it

A/N- Thanx again for the reviews! You guys rock!  
  
***************************  
  
Around one thirty Sookie, Jackson, and Jackson's niece arrived at the house. With them they also brought in the cold air and snow that permeated the air outside. Everyone exchanged hellos, hugs, and kisses and finally Jackson introduced his niece.  
  
" Everyone this is Marie." Jackson stated placing his arm around the girl who looked about sixteen. Jackson introduced everyone else while Marie smiled politely and when she turned her gaze she locked eyes with Harrison.  
  
" Hi." Harrison stated sticking out his hand.  
  
" Hello." Marie replied smiling softly to herself, because Harrison still held her hand and was staring at her. She wasn't complaining though, Harrison was the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. He was tall, with muscles showing through his dark green sweater, black hair and piercing dark blue eyes.  
  
" Oh sorry." Harrison said embarrassingly once he realized why she was blushing so. He immediately dropped her hand, and placed his in the pockets of his jeans.  
  
" It's okay." Marie said smiling, " So, how old are you?"  
  
" Sixteen, you?" Harrison asked. He couldn't help just staring at her. To him she was the most beautiful person he'd ever met. She had dark, loosely curled, brown hair that bounced with her every movement, sparkling green eyes, and an enchanting smile.  
  
" Sixteen." Marie responded.  
  
" Hey you two! Come on, it's time to eat!" Shane called from the dining room.  
  
" Coming!" Harrison stated, "I guess we'd better go." He said as he began to walk down the hall.  
  
Marie smiled to herself again, " Wow." She thought to herself as she dropped her gaze from Harrison's eyes.  
  
" It's about time you two joined us." Lorelei said winking at Harrison. Harrison blushed and pulled up a seat next to his mischievous grandmother. Across from him sat Marie.  
  
" Okay, let me say thanks and then we may eat." Jess said as he folded his hands, bowed his head, and said a prayer to bless the food. Immediately after, everyone began digging into the piles of food that adorned the table.  
  
" Marie, where are you from?" Lane asked.  
  
" Originally from Virginia, but my family is in the process of moving to Stars Hollow. I'm staying with Uncle Jackson until the house is finished." Marie stated placing a scoop of mashed potatoes on her plate.  
  
" Oh great! You can come over and have movie night with me, like Rory used to do." Lorelei said happily.  
  
" Lorelei, I'm sure Marie will not want to spend her evenings watching Willie Wanka with you." Luke stated.  
  
" Well you're welcome to come over here whenever you want." Rory said smiling at Luke and Lorelei. " I'm sure you and Harrison will get along just fine."  
  
" Yes fine indeed." Lorelei said smiling. Harrison nudged his grandmother under the table, which just made Lorelei giggle all the more.  
  
" Hey ma, where's Grandma Emily and Grandpa Richard?" Shane asked.  
  
" Oh, yes, grandma called a little while ago and said they couldn't make it to dinner but they'd be here at four for dessert." Rory said passing the gravy to Dave.  
  
" Do you remember those awful Friday meals?" Lorelei asked Rory.  
  
" Yes I do, and I didn't find them awful. I actually had fun watching you and grandma go back and forth at each other!" Rory stated laughing at the memory.  
  
" Yes, well at least Someone found them enjoyable." Lorelei said grinning as she smoothed out the mashed potatoes on her plate.  
  
" So Dave, how's your music store coming along?" Jess asked.  
  
" Great, yeah Lana helps me after school everyday running the cash machine, and Lane has decided to give drumming lessons in the back room of the store." Dave said as he proudly patted Lane on the back.  
  
" Good for you Lane!" Rory exclaimed, " Lana, if your mom had never learned to play the drums or started her old band, your parents may have never met."  
  
" I know she likes to tell me the story of their meeting, the band, and his proposal a lot. I have it memorized actually." Lana said laughing.  
  
" Harrison, since you're done, could you go get some more wood from outside so I can start another fire." Jess asked.  
  
" Sure." Harrison said rising from his seat.  
  
" I'll help." Marie stated, quickly getting up. As they both walked out of the room they ended up underneath the mistletoe.  
  
" Hey Hey! Looks like you two have to kiss!" Lorelei exclaimed happily.  
  
" Grandma." Harrison started to say, but he was immediately interrupted though by Marie kissing him square on the lips.  
  
" Yeahhhhh!" Lane exclaimed clapping. Soon everyone was giggling.  
  
" Come on, let's go get that wood." Marie stated walking to the back door.  
  
" Did that just happen?" Harrison thought to himself as he followed Marie outside.  
  
Before he stepped outside he heard his grandmother say, " Mistletoe.don't you love it?!"  
  
He had to agree.mistletoe was definitely a new found favorite of his. 


	5. Blizzards bring folks together

It was a quarter after six. Emily and Richard had stopped by earlier, but had to run because of some prior engagements. Everyone else was still hanging around, and the Marianos weren't complaining. Shane and Lana didn't end up under the mistletoe, but they were still giving secret glances and smiles.  
  
" Okay, who wants to watch 'It's a Wonderful Life,' or ' Scrooge?'" Rory asked holding up the two movie selections.  
  
" I vote 'It's a Wonderful Life'" Dave stated sitting on the couch next to Lane.  
  
" Anyone else?" Rory asked waving the movies in the air.  
  
" Just put in 'It's a Wonderful Life' ma. Everyone likes that one." Shane said sitting on the floor due to lack of seats.  
  
" Okay, I guess that's the one we'll watch." Rory said placing the tape in the VCR.  
  
As the movie played, the snow started coming down really hard. Jess kept on glancing up at the window, amazed at the amount coming down.  
  
"Ror," he whispered, " Look outside! I don't know if these people are going anywhere tonight!" Jess exclaimed softly.  
  
" I know, I was thinking the same thing." Rory said snuggling up on her husband's shoulder.  
  
When the movie finally ended, Dave stated that they'd better go.  
  
" I don't know about that Dave. Look outside! You can't drive in this. Either can anyone else." Rory stated peering out the window.  
  
" I don't know, I'm sure we'd be okay." Luke said.  
  
" Uncle Luke, come on. Have you seen it? It's a nightmare out there! That snow is coming down so hard! You'd never be able to see where you're going! Everyone will just have to stay here tonight." Jess stated plainly.  
  
" Are you sure? I mean that's a lot of people to find bedding for." Sookie asked.  
  
" Yes, we're sure. Harrison and Shane go upstairs and gather all of the sleeping bags. We'll all just have to make do." Rory said, " Jess help me move the couch back so there's more room."  
  
" Rory let me do that." Luke said running over to take the couch from her.  
  
" Thanks. Okay. We can put Sookie and Jackson in Harrison's room. Lane and David in Shane's room. Mom, you can have the guest room next to Shane's room, and Luke you can sleep in the other guest room. Kids, you'll have to sleep down here. Shane and Harrison will sleep in the parlor on sleeping bags and Marie and Lana will sleep in here. Is that okay with everyone?" Rory asked unwrapping the four sleeping bags.  
  
" That's great Ror. Come on Dave, we'd better get some sleep. Lana I want you in bed too, once you make it up. Don't make Rory do it." Lane said holding her husband's hand.  
  
" Night everyone." Dave said following his wife upstairs. Sookie and Jackson said their good nights too and headed up to bed, and a few minutes later Luke and Lorelei went up to their separate bedrooms.  
  
" Okay girls. Is everything okay?" Rory asked standing over the beds that she made in the living room for them.  
  
" Yes, thank you." Marie said.  
  
" I'm good, thanks Mrs. Mariano." Lana stated, laying her head down on the pillow.  
  
" Okay. See you two in the morning." Rory said as she walked over to the parlor to check on her boys.  
  
" Goodnight you guys. Now get some sleep. It's been a busy day." Rory said turning off the light.  
  
"Night ma." Harrison said.  
  
" Goodnight mom." Shane responded.  
  
A half an hour went by when Shane and Harrison crept into the family room.  
  
" You guys asleep?" Shane asked peering over the couch.  
  
" No, we're awake." Marie said. She and Lana had been talking about the whole day.  
  
"Good, we couldn't sleep." Harrison said leaning on the back of the couch.  
  
" We couldn't either." Lana said sitting up.  
  
" What do you guys want to do?" Shane asked.  
  
" I don't know. I wonder how bad it is out there." Marie said sitting up too.  
  
" Well it's about up to the window sill. I think if we open the door to find out, we'll end up cleaning up a pile of snow off the foyer floor." Harrison said sitting on the couch.  
  
" I love snow, it's so magical." Lana said smiling.  
  
" I know I'm glad it snowed too." Marie said smiling at Harrison who immediately became red in the face.  
  
Shane ran a hand through his dark brown hair, " Well I guess there's nothing to really do besides watch TV. or talk." He stated.  
  
" Let's see what's on." Lana said sitting up next to Shane on the couch. Marie followed Lana's example and sat on the other side next to Harrison.  
  
The rest of the evening the kids spent watching cartoons and cracking up at the stupidity of Sponge bob, talking about everything from school to they're strangest dreams, and eating the leftover pumpkin, cherry, and apple pies. In her bed Rory heard the noise, but didn't rise to quiet them. It was nice to hear laughter.she didn't want to silence that. And so, even though she hoped no one else heard them, she slept on.with the sound of laughter in the distance. 


	6. The best things are those not expected

A/N: Sorry I haven't up-dated in a while! I've been SOO busy! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! It may be a little short, because I don't want to drag things out, but hopefully I'll post a new story soon! Hopefully is the key word here! Anyways, enjoy!!  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Finally around three in the morning the kids fell to sleep. Rory came down stairs around eight and found all four sprawled out on the couch and floor with the t.v. on, chip bags and pie pans on the coffee table, and empty drinking glasses left sporadically around the room.  
  
" Good morning honey." Jess said kissing his wife on the cheek as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey there Dodger." Rory replied sitting at the kitchen table sipping her coffee.  
  
Jess smiled at the nickname, " It looks like a war zone in there!"  
  
" I know, I'm gonna wake them up and tell them to clean it up." Rory said standing up.  
  
" Good idea." Jess stated taking his wife's seat.  
  
"Okay you guys..WAKEUP!" Rory called rather loudly, but not loud enough for the guests upstairs to hear.  
  
" HUH?!" Harrison stated surprised as he started yawning, " What time is it?" He asked realizing who had woken him up.  
  
" Eight. Good morning you all." Rory said messing the hair of her youngest son.  
  
" Good morning Mrs. Mariano." Marie stated sitting up from her sleeping bag.  
  
" Good morning." Lana said still lying down on her sleeping bag.  
  
" How's it looking out there?" Harrison asked Rory who sat down on the couch next to her two sons.  
  
" It's lookin' better. It's still white out there of course, but not as bad as last night."  
  
" That's good." Shane said trying his hardest to wake up.  
  
" Do you think we'll be able to drive home now?" Lana asked.  
  
" I doubt today. Probably tomorrow."  
  
As the day progressed Jess stated from watching the weather channel that tomorrow they'd probably be able to drive back to Stars Hollow. Later around eight pm, Harrison and Marie were upstairs in the computer room talking.  
  
" I wish you lived in Stars Hollow." Marie stated looking down at the floor.  
  
" You do?" Harrison asked, wondering where this was going.  
  
" Yeah I do."  
  
" Well, I only live about three minutes away, we can see each other anytime." Harrison said smiling softly to himself at the fact that she was upset about their not being in the same town.  
  
" Yeah, I guess. Maybe we'll even be at the same school. Where are you going?"  
  
" Chilton, you?"  
  
" Me too!" Marie said happily looking at Harrison.  
  
"See we'll see each other every day. And I'm guessing you're already enrolled."  
  
" Yeah, my first day is Monday."  
  
" Well, at least you'll know someone there. I'll show you around and make sure you get to all your classes." Harrison stated smiling at Marie. 'Am I falling for her?' he asked himself.  
  
" Thanks, that's means a lot to me." Marie responded as she smiled back. ' Wow, this guy is amazing.' She thought to herself.  
  
The two talked for a while and then joined the rest of the gang down stairs. They all watched tv, talked, laughed at memories retold, and finally around eleven went to bed. The following morning, Sookie, Jackson, Dave, Lane, Lorelei, and Luke all began to get ready to leave. Everyone said his or her goodbyes and right before Marie walked out the door she whispered to Harrison, " I know there's no mistletoe, but." With that she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Harrison kissed her back and when she released, he looked at her stunned.  
  
  
  
" I'll see you at school!" And with that she said thank you to Rory and Jess and walked to the car where Sookie and Jackson were waiting.  
  
" Well well, looks like someone has an admirer!" Jess said laughing as he closed the front door and patted his son on the back.  
  
" I guess so, and you know what? I don't hate it!" He said laughing.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
A/N- okay I'm done! How'd you like it, honestly? Oh yeah by the way, should I continue the whole Marie/Harrison thing and what about the Shane/Lana flirting thing?! Feedback is welcome and so are reviews! 


	7. Please Read

A/N- Okay, I need feedback. I want to know if I should continue another story using the teens? Or not? I don't know, anyways..hopefully I'll hear back! Thanks though for all the reviews so far! 


End file.
